Music is My Hot Hot Sex
by KyKy-13
Summary: Basking in the quiet of Seventh Heaven, Loz is suddenly interrupted by loud music blasting from upstairs. What in the name of Gaia was Yazoo up to? Loz/Yazoo


Never before had he seen such colours.

Loz stared in wonder at the assortment of little candies scattered on the tabletop. They were so small and round and shiny, almost like little tiny pieces of Materia. He reached a hand out and touched them gently, almost afraid of shattering their delicate surfaces. The colours looked so bright and vibrant against the dull blackness of his leather gloves.

It wasn't everyday that he possessed such a treat. Usually, if he were to have anything special, Kadaj would try and get his hands on it. It had been that way since they were little. Loz would always give in, of course, because he feared hurting his dear baby brother. He was so much bigger and stronger than Kadaj and Yazoo. Their thin frames would shatter in his fist just as easily as these little candies would. He had to be careful.

Picking up a green one, very similar to the colour of his brother's eyes, Loz popped it into his mouth. He smiled as the sweet flavour seeped onto his tongue while he chewed. Feeling overjoyed that no one was around to spoil his treat; Loz began to eat the candies two, then three, then four at a time. He couldn't get enough of them. He was very pleased with himself for spending his last few Gils on these sugary sweets instead of on something stupid.

Just as he piled a good handful of the candies into his mouth, a sudden voice calling his name made him jump out of his skin. He gasped and coughed, nearly choking to death on his mouthful of sweets. He pounded his chest and hacked as he looked over his shoulder at Kadaj, who was standing by the stairs.

Kadaj rolled his eyes. "If you're all done choking on the rainbow, I need a word with you."

After his airway was finally unclogged, Loz panted and plopped himself on the chair. "What…what's wrong?" He looked at his baby brother and noticed his unusual change of attire. Kadaj was no longer dressed in his skin tight leathers, but a pair of black and green cargo shorts, a tight black tank top, and flip flops. There was even a baseball cap that was turned backwards on Kadaj's head. He was holding a suitcase in one hand, and a pair of sunglasses in the other. "Going somewhere?" Loz raised his eyebrow.

Kadaj nodded. "Costa Del Sol. Reno's got full paid vacation for two weeks and he's taking me with him. That's what I needed to speak with you about."

"Oh?" Loz tilted his head.

"I already spoke to Yazoo about this. I need you both to try and not get into too much trouble while I'm gone. You guys have the whole place to yourselves tonight because Cloud, Tifa and the kids are out. So no fighting, no bringing in stray animals, no sudden makeovers, to setting things on fire, no touching Cid's teapot, and no playing with strange shiny things that you have trouble pronouncing. Understood?"

"Of course, I do." Loz frowned, hating being lectured like a small child when he was the oldest. "Yazoo and I will be good. We're not babies, Kadaj. We can take care of ourselves."

Kadaj chuckled. "Yazoo told me the exact same thing, but for some reason, you two always know how to find trouble."

"You do it too." Loz frowned. "More than us, actually. And you're only one person."

"I have the closest connection to Sephiroth." Kadaj smirked. "It's in my nature."

Just then, the front door of Seventh Heaven swung open and Reno walked in, dressed in faded jeans, a completely unbuttoned green t-shirt, sandals, and black sunglasses. He came up behind Kadaj and slid his hand into the back pocket of the boy's shorts. "Ready to go, baby?"

"Yeah, I was just saying goodbye to Loz." Kadaj said, before pressing a soft kiss to his brother's brow. "Take care, brother. I'll see you in two weeks."

"Have fun." Loz looked at Reno with a menacing glare. "You take care of my baby brother. If anything happens…"

"Relax, big guy." Reno smiled, hugging Kadaj closer. "I won't let my little kitty cat out of my sight. We're in for a fun two weeks basking in the three 'S's."

"Three 'S's?" Loz frowned before the realization hit him. "Oh! You mean Sun, Surf, and Sand, right?"

"Nope." Reno grinned. "I'm talking about Sex, Seduction, and Sadism."

Loz laughed. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Because you know me too well." Kadaj smiled, turning away with Reno. "See you when we get back."

Loz waved goodbye and watched as the two lovers left the bar and set out for their romantic vacation. It made the eldest Remnant feel good to see Kadaj so happy and with someone who obviously loved him very much. His little brother had gone through so much frustration and anger and pain in his past. It was nice to see him finally opening up and enjoying life outside of Mother and the Reunion. He deserved it.

The bar became extremely quiet after a while. Loz wondered if Yazoo had fallen asleep, because he hadn't heard a peep from him for a long time. It wasn't that late, but the long-haired Remnant did enjoy his beauty sleep. Not wanting to wake his beloved sibling, Loz returned to the table to finish off what remained of his candy.

He had never been alone inside Seventh Heaven. It was usually a place full of life and laughter. A place where you could hear the footsteps and giggles of Marlene and Denzel, and the comfortable conversation between friends whenever the AVALANCHE crew and the Turks got together for dinner. It was a very cozy, homely place when it wasn't busting at its seams with the hustle and bustle of citizens coming in for a drink. Loz and his brothers had travelled and lived in many different places while on their search for Mother, but none of them felt more like home than Seventh Heaven.

Just then, a loud noise jarred Loz's ears, making him nearly fall out of his seat. It was a deep, pulsating beat coming from upstairs. It shook the ceiling and a few of the glasses on the bar. The Remnant frowned and stood up, Mako eyes cast on the ceiling above him. That sounded like…music. But where was it coming from? It was so loud; he didn't want it to wake Yazoo. His brother got very grumpy when he didn't get enough sleep. Loz needed to find the source of this sound and put a stop to it.

He rushed up the flight of stairs and into the corridor. The sound was even louder up here. Loz could feel the heavy base shake the floor under his boots. It rattled the very bones in his body. But, he had to admit, it was quite catchy. He'd probably enjoy it if it wasn't so damn loud.

Following the source of the sound, Loz found himself right outside Yazoo's bedroom door. He frowned. The sound was coming from right inside. Oh no. No, no, no, no. Yazoo would not like this at all. He was probably bitching up a storm at the rude interruption of his rest. Loz had to go in and put an end to the noise.

He swung the door open and felt his entire body freeze at what he beheld.

Yazoo was in the middle of his room, back turned, and dancing. Loz couldn't believe his eyes. He had never seen his brother dance before. Yazoo was a very calm introverted type of person, the exact opposite of Kadaj. Loz would have never expected his beautiful long-haired brother knew how to dance.

But, he was very good at it.

Loz eyed the smooth curves of Yazoo's body as he moved to the pulsating beats. Hungry eyes locked onto long graceful legs, delicious curved hips, and stunning silver locks that swung around as Yazoo moved. The eldest Remnant couldn't take his eyes off of Yazoo. He felt his entire body heat up at the sight of him swaying and grinding and shaking to the music.

He'd always known Yazoo was beautiful. Loz knew that, even from when they were young. Yazoo was graceful and smooth and sultry, like a proud feline. Absolute perfection bottled up in one single being. Yazoo would ooze sensuality without even trying. He would look amazing while doing even the most simple of tasks, like walking or sleeping or eating. And now that he was letting all that sexual power flow out of him as he danced, Loz was completely entranced by him. Like a snake mesmerized by a swaying rope. He was at Yazoo's sweet mercy.

Loz watched Yazoo for what seemed like forever, completely hypnotized by his brother's beauty. The loud beats of the music weren't even his top concern anymore. Yazoo swayed and, when he turned, he came face to face with his brother standing in the doorway. The long-haired Remnant gave a loud yelp and jumped back, his pale face flushed madly.

"Loz!" Yazoo said, hiding his face behind his long locks. "You shouldn't sneak up on me like that!"

The eldest Remnant frowned. "Oh…I'm sorry, Yazoo. I just…I couldn't help it. I didn't know you could dance."

"I don't." Yazoo looked away from him, clearly horrified about being caught. "I don't. I…forget it. Just forget it, Loz. You didn't see anything."

"Yes, I did." Loz tilted his head. "I saw you dancing. You looked like you were having fun."

Yazoo turned off the music to better hear his brother, which left a strange ringing in Loz's ear. "I was having fun, but then you came in."

"I'm sorry." Loz took a step back, feeling his heart clench. He hated having his brother's get mad at him, especially Yazoo. "I didn't mean it."

"I know. I know." Yazoo gave him a soft smile to calm him down. "It's alright. I was just a little shocked. I don't like dancing in front of people."

"Why not?"

"Because, I'm…I'm embarrassed."

"Embarrassed?" Loz stepped into the room and shut the door. "You have no reason to be. I think you're really good at it. You look really pretty when you dance, Yazoo. Well, actually, you look really pretty doing just about anything, but that's not really the point."

Yazoo smiled shyly. "Really?"

"Yeah." Loz came and wrapped his huge burly arms around Yazoo's smaller frame, being careful not to hurt his beloved brother. "I loved watching you. Hell, Kadaj doesn't like many things, and I think he'd really enjoy seeing you dance."

Yazoo gave a soft laugh and snuggled into Loz's strong chest. "Mnm…thank you, Loz. But, I don't think I'm going to let anyone see me dance. Not yet, anyways."

Loz kissed the top of the beautiful Remnant's head. "Can I at least watch?"

Yazoo looked up at him, his Mako eyes shining beautifully in the lighting of the room. He smiled. "I think I can arrange that."

Loz found himself pushed down onto the bed and he grinned as Yazoo went over to the stereo and turned the music back on. The long-haired Remnant flashed him a hot smile and began to sway his body to the heavy beats pounding from the speakers. Loz memorized every inch of his brother's beautiful form as it moved, so fluid and smooth and gorgeous.

It was almost hard to imagine that someone so quiet and gentle could have such powerful sensuality. He controlled it so easily. Yazoo had the power to wrap anyone around his little finger. Loz had never known anyone so perfect.

Yazoo climbed up onto Loz's lap, his hips never missing the music's beat. It continued to blast through the speaker's, and Yazoo continued to rock his body along with it. Loz smiled and wrapped his arms around his brother's waist, two pairs of glowing Mako eyes locked onto each other. Yazoo purred and leaned in to kiss Loz deeply as he moved above him. Loz groaned into the kiss when their hips rubbed together in just the right spot, gloved fingers tangling themselves in long silver strands.

Loz gazed up adoringly at the man dancing above him. "You're perfect, Yazoo."

Yazoo smiled and leaned down to capture his lips in another kiss. "As are you, my dear brother."

"Nah…" Loz shook his head. "I'm not. I may be big and strong and fast, but I'm not beautiful or clever like you and Kadaj are."

"But that's what makes you perfect." Yazoo said warmly as his hot hips continued to grind to the rhythm. "Perfect for me at least."

Loz blushed with a smile. "I can't dance, though."

"Well, maybe I could teach you." Yazoo said, throwing his hair back. "It's really not that hard once you get the hang of it."

"Really?" Loz beamed. "You'd do that?"

His brother chuckled and nipped his ear tenderly. "Of course, Loz. I'd do anything for you."

Loz purred. "Oh, really? Well, then…" He flipped Yazoo over onto the bed and pinned him down with a wicked grin. "Let me show you a few special moves of my own."

Yazoo smirked up at him, his face flushed. "Didn't Kadaj say we should stay out of trouble?"

"What Kadaj doesn't know won't hurt us." Loz kissed Yazoo's neck. "Mnm...besides, just think of this as my first dance lesson. I'm going to need to learn how to keep a steady rhythm, anyways."


End file.
